A slip pallet is a sheet that is used with a forklift having a platen that is slid under the slip pallet while a gripper of the forklift engages an upwardly inclined edge portion of the slip pallet.
Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,192 discloses slip pallets made of plastic sheets having one or more layers. The upper surface of the sheet has a higher coefficient of friction than the lower surface, and an edge portion of the sheet is bent upward at a compression-formed crease to provide an accessible tab that can be gripped.